Hate Eventually Turns to Love
by XxNovexAranxX
Summary: Masato has hated Ren when their families became rivals. But when they went to the same academy, Masato started to look at him. He confessed to Ren but how did he react? What will happen to the two as they progress? MasatoxRen OtoyaxTokiya NatsukixSyo CamusxCecil
1. The Regretting Confession

I woke up seeing the bright sun through the transparent curtain. Sitting up, I looked to my right staring at my roommate's bed. Empty.

I wonder where he went. I thought.

After putting my futon away, I went straight to the bathroom. While I washed my face, I saw a mark on my neck. It looked like a mosquito bite, but as I was observing it, I noticed what it was. A kiss mark. I stared at it not knowing how to react. A few seconds later, I dashed out of the bathroom, and went to our room. I searched around if there was a note that he left. Feeling the fresh, morning breeze, I saw a piece of paper fall from my roommate's TV.

"Masato, I'm sorry. I went and did it. If you're looking for me, then I'm at the place where you confessed to me. I will wait there until you forgive me.  
-Jinguji Ren"

"That bastard!" I said to myself angrily. I quickly changed into my "going out clothes". As I was walking rapidly out of the dorm, I remembered the time when I confessed to Ren. For my opinion, that confession was embarassing.

"Ren, I need to talk to you," I told him.

"Eh? About what?" Ren asked me.

"Come with me," I said grabbing his arm. I walked him to a place where no one was around.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Ren questioned once again.

"I love you," I confessed without knowing how he would react.

"Eh? You... love me?" He asked confused.

"I haven't noticed these feelings until I started to look at you," I explained to him.

"But I thought you ha-"

"I don't hate you!" I interrupted him, "I hated you when our families became rivals, but when we attended the same academy and spent time together with everyone, I started to look at you. I wanted you." Looking at Ren, I noticed his face had no expression at all.

"I'll think about it, Masato." He whispered, but I heard him.

After I confessed to him, I ran away. While I was running away, I looked back  
to see his reaction. His face was red. The next day and the day after that, I started to avoid him, but I couldn't because we had the same room.

One day, he came back from the mall and told me, "Masato, I thought about it." My eyes widened, and I blushed.

"My answer is," Ren paused. I closed my eyes. "This," He came to me and lifted my head. While my eyes were closed, I felt my lips touch his. It was a soft kiss, but as seconds passed he added in his tongue and played with mine. I broke the kiss to breathe. Then I responded back with a deep, wet kiss. Ren broke the kiss this time, but he whispered to my ear, "I love you, Masato."

Since that day, all we have done was kiss. We never go farther than kissing because he thinks that he will hurt me. But, last night it happened. We went very far.

Last night after I finished showering, I heard Ren open the door, and he hugged me.

"What's wrong, Ren?" I asked him.

"It's nothing. I just wanted to smell you." He whispered to my ear.

"Dry my hair since you're here," I commanded him.

"Sure, Masato," Ren accepted.

We went out of the bathroom. I stood still while Ren dries my hair from behind. A few seconds later, he starts to kiss my neck.

"Ah," I moaned.

He stops and says with a teasing tone, "What a cute voice you have." Ren starts to kiss my back.

"R-R-Ren," I called. He takes off my towel around my waist and starts to suck on my member.

"A-a-ah!" I screamed. The other man blushes and starts to suck deeper and faster.

"R-Ren! I-I'm gonna come!" I told him. He looks at me with his hot look and I came on his face. Ren licks it and drinks it, "Delicious." I blushed. Jinguji stands up and carries me like a princess and sets me on his bed. He went on top of me and started to kiss and lick me all over. The built man grabs my member and rubs it very fast.

"A-Ah! Ren! I'm gonna come again!" I shouted.

"Go ahead and come, Masato," He tells me. Once again, I came, but on his chest.

"Lick it off my chest, Masato," Ren commands me. Without saying a word I went to him and lick my come off his chest.

After that, he unbuckles his belt and puts down his pants. "Suck," The other man tells me to. I bent down and began to suck his member.

"Ha..." Jinguji moans, "This feels way too good, Masato. Suck it faster and deeper!" When he said that, I started to suck it faster and it went deeper in my mouth to my throat. "Masato, I'm gonna come!" Ren tells me. It went deep in my throat and he comes.  
I drank it and started panting. The tall man hugged me and kissed me on my lips.

"That's it for the night, Masato," He whispers. Ren gets up, but I grabbed his hand.

"M-M-More, Ren," I begged.

"More? You want to do it?" He asked me.

"Y-Y-Yeah. It's fine," I said blushing.

"I can't, Masato. I don't want to hurt you," The other man said with a serious look.

"It's alright, Ren. Because it's with you," I said bringing his face closer to kiss him.

"If you want to do it," He paused, "then." Pushing me down he sucked on my nipples.

"U-Ugh. T-Then?" I asked him moaning.

"You will let me, right?" The tall man questioned me putting my legs over his shoulders.

"Y-Yeah," I hesitated.

Without saying a word, he takes his member and plays with my hole. "Put it in," I told him. As he heard me say those words, he puts it in.

"Ah!" I moaned loudly.

Ren blushes and starts to thrust. As he got used to it, he thrust faster and deeper.

"R-Ren. U-Ugh!" I grabbed my member started to rub it, "I-I'm gonna come!"

"M-Me too," Ren said.

At the same time we came. I layed on Ren, panting. He lifted my head and kissed me.

"I love you, Masato," Ren whispered to me.

"I love you too, Ren," I responded.

As I was walking to the academy, I saw Ittoki and Ichinose walking into the practice room. I stopped and hid to listen.

"Eh? Why in the practice room? Why can't we do it in our room?" I heard Ittoki complain to Ichinose.

"We can't! It's too loud! And the people next door might hear!" Tokiya argued.

As I was listening I wondered what they were talking about.

"But your voice is the best! Let them hear it!" Otoya exclaimed.

"If we're gonna do this duet together let's practice in the practice room," Tokiya explained.

"If Tokiya says so, then I can't help it," Otoya sighed.

A duet? I thought. It's summer break. Why would they do a duet now?

They both entered the practice room. When the door clicked, I left to the cafeteria. There I saw Shinomiya and Kurusu sitting next to each other.

"So what are we gonna do here?" Kurusu asked Shinomiya.

"Nothing," Shinomiya said.

"Are you kidding me? We're just gonna sit here looking like idiots?" Kurusu asked.

"Well, if you want to go somewhere then I'll take you there," Shinomiya told him.

"There's nothing to do, so let's go to the arcade," he said.

"Arcade?! Let's go, Syo-chan! I can't wait!" The tall man exclaimed with excitement.

"I get it. Just calm down," Kurusu commanded him.

They stood up and left. I dashed to the back of the academy to see Ren against a tree. He turns and sees me. I walked to him and hugged him.

"Ren, don't ever leave like that again," I told him.

"But I couldn't help it. I thought if you wake up in the morning to see me sleeping next to you..." He paused.

"Go on," I told him.

"You would hate me and you will never forgive me," The built man explained.

"That would never happen. Well, maybe it might, but I won't let it happen," Saying those words led me to his lips.

Ren broke the kiss, but he responded with another kiss. He put his tongue in and played with mine.

"Hhmm..." I moaned.

Our bodies seperated, but he held my hand. I looked up to him seeing a smile on his face. When I saw that smile, I blushed.

"So where do you wanna go now?" He asked me.

"The arcade," I answered quickly.

"Eh? The arcade?" Ren questioned.

"I want to spend time with everyone," I told him.

When we arrived at the arcade close to our academy, Ren was still confused. We entered and saw Shinomiya, Kurusu, Ittoki, and Ichinose.

"Ah! Masa and Ren! Why did guys come to the arcade all of a sudden?" Ittoki asked.

"Well, Masato said he wanted to go here, so we came," Ren explained.

"Ittoki, why are you and Ichinose here? I thought you were practicing," I asked.

"Well, Otoya got bored, so we decided to come. And we found Shinomiya-san and Kurusu-san here. How did you know that we were practicing?" Ichinose replied.

"I saw the both of you enter the practice room," I explained.

"Is that so? Well, since eveyone is here let's enjoy ourselves," Ittoki's roommate said.

"Uwahh! Natsuki! Where'd all my money go?!" Kurusu asked angrily.

"Eh? Didn't you have them?" Shinomiya said.

"You wasted them didn't you?!" The short man argued.

"Y-You're wrong, Syo-chan! I didn't waste them!" The blonde man replied.

As they continued to argue, Ren and I sat down on a bench next to a vending machine. I was just staring at Ittoki and Ichinose play while Ren stares at me.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Nothing. It's just that if you want to spend time with everyone, then let's go with them and play," He said.

"Sure. Let's go," I said grabbing his hand.

"Masa! Ren! Let's play!" Ittoki called to us.

"What do you want to play?" I asked with a grin.

"Let's play... that!" Otoya looked around and pointed.

"Let's go!" I said excited.

As we walked to the game, I heard Ren ask Tokiya, "They're cute aren't they?" We were too far, so I couldn't hear Ichinose's answer. But, I'm pretty sure that he said, "Yeah." As Ittoki and I were playing, I looked back to see Ren smiling at me, and whisper, "I love you, Masato." After he whispered those words, I replied with a smile. Then I whispered back, "I love you too, Ren." He was shocked and just smiled at me.

"Masa! Concentrate!" Ittoki commanded.

"I'm sorry," I told him.

All of a sudden the game stopped. Ittoki panicked and ran to Ichinose.

"Tokiya! Money!" Otoya pleaded.

"Here," Tokiya gave him ¥5,000.

"Thanks!" Ittoki thanked him, "Masa! Let's go look for other games!"

"Ok. But, why are we earning tickets for?" I asked him.

"Ah. Nacchan, Syo, and I decided that we will earn tickets for a prize!" Otoya explained.

"What kind of prize?" Asking him while looking at the cup pf tickets I was holding.

"We haven't decided yet, but we'll go to the shop over there," Otoya pointed at a mini shop at the back of the arcade.

"Why not check it out?" Ren asked approaching us. Ichinose walk with him.

"If we look around and find something you want then we'll get," Tokiya said.

"That's right. Nacchan! Syo! Come with us to the shop!" Otoya called.

"Coming!" Syo yelled back.

As Shinomiya and Syo were approaching us, I felt Ren's lips against my cheeks. I blushed. What's wrong with him? I thought smiling. We walked to the mini shop and looked around.

"Tokiya, I'm gonna check in my tickets," Ittoki said.

"I'll go with you," Tokiya replied.

As they went to the counter, I heard Kurusu scream. I looked at him and approached him. Ren followed.

"What's wrong, Syo-chan?" Shinomiya asked.

"T-T-This is..." Syo grabbed some plastic thing.

"Oh. Isn't that what I think it is?" Ren asked over my shoulder looking at the plastic thing that Kurusu was holding.

I observed it and realized what it was.

"A co-"

"Ah! Cecil!" We heard Otoya yell, we all looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" Tokiya asked.

Kurusu threw the plastic thing, and we walk to the counter.

"I'm working here part-time," Aijima said, "Along with him."

He pointed at the man behind him. He turned around and we saw Camus's shocked face.

"Camus-senpai too?!" Otoya asked, "But why?"

"I told Aijima that he needs money if he wants to go out," Camus explained.

"Go out?" I asked.

"What I meant was shopping or eating at a restaurant," The tall man said.

"That's why I'm here everyone," Cecil said, "Reiji and the rest are here, too."

"Eh?! Why them too?!" Syo exclaimed.

"They followed me," Camus said.

"Camus tell my why they're following you!" Cecil pleaded.

"No way. Now get back to work," Camus commanded.

"Cecil, cheer up! Don't make that face!" Ittoki told him, "Oh. And I want to check in my tickets."

"Ah. Ok. Please give me your card," Cecil said forcing a smile.

"Oh. Here," Otoya handed him his card.

"Cecil," Kurusu called.

"What is it, Syo?" The worker asked.

"Why... do you have that in your store?!" The short man asked with anger.

"E-Eh?! How should I know?!" Cecil blushed.

While they argued, Ren grabbed my hand and whispered to me, "Can we go to the restroom?" Even though I knew what he meant, I just nodded. Looking at the others I grabbed Ren's hand and walked to the restroom.

"What did you want, Ren?" I asked him.

"I want to do it," He told me.

"Come here," I commanded him.

He walked to me and I kissed him deeply. We parted, and he started to kiss my neck. "C-Can we go in one of the stalls? Someone might see us," I asked him. Without saying a word he pushed me into one of the stalls still kissing and biting my neck. He kicked the door to close. The tall man lifted up my shirt and started to lick my nipples. He licked around it and then bit it.

"A-Ah," I moaned, "suck on it, Ren."

He looked at me and started to suck on it. I begged him to do naughty things to me. He agreed and pulls my pants down. I sat down on the toilet and spread my legs.

"H-Hurry, Ren," I moaned biting on my finger.

"Masato, you're really seducing me," Jinguji said as he licks the tip of my member.

"Ha... R-Ren, make me come all over your body!" I pleaded.

"Whatever you say, Masato," He whispers and then starts to suck on my member. I heard someone come in the bathroom. Maybe two people.

"Tokiya! We can't do it here!" I heard Ittoki's voice.

Ren and I were shocked. Are they planning on doing it here? I thought. Ren stopped and dressed me up. Tha built man whispered to my ear, "Can we continue later?" I nodded and hugged him.

"Otoya, watching you having fun and smiling at me from afar seduces me," Ichinose said blushing.

"Eh?" Otoya was surprised.

"If you don't want to do it, then we'll do it when we come home," He replied.

"But Tokiya if you really want to do it then we can do it here," Otoya told him.

I grabbed Ren's ear and whispered, "Ren, can you go to the next stall and go out? I'll go after you." Ren nodded and started to crouch to the other stall. I heard him open the door and ask, "Ah. Ikki and Ichi. Are we going home yet?"

"Not yet. Nacchan and Syo are still earning tickets," Ittoki explained.

"Is that so? Then why don't we go help them earn, so we can get what we want and go home," Ren said.

"Ok. Let's go, Otoya," Tokiya told him and Ittoki nodded.

As they left, I walked out of the stall, washed my hands, and went out of the restroom. I searched for Ren. On the corner of my eye I saw Ren's hand wave at me. Walking to him I saw Ittoki and Kurusu playing together. Shinomiya and Ichinose were sitting down drinking shakes.

"Ittoki, how many tickets have you earned?" I asked him.

"Eh? Hmm... About 4,000?" Otoya said.

My eyes widened and thought, We did it that long? I looked at Ren and he grinned. This looks bad. I thought. I think he might be mad that we couldn't continue. Or maybe because I seduced him? Looking at Ren I wondered why he grinned.

* * *

**Okay done! I will write chapter 2 and probably post it friday or next week. But I'll try to write it fast for those who want to know what will happen. ^^ Well hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! And BTW I wanted to continue the OtoyaxTokiya moment there but I couldn't. Also CamusXCecil.**


	2. Time With Everyone Part I

**I am really really really sorry for the really long delay guys! I accidentally deleted this chapter for some reason. Then I had to start all over. :( Well at least I finished it. It took me a while because I had to think about stuff. And since school is over I'll try to write more. :) Also I changed the POV. Well hope you guys enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything!**

* * *

The next day I noticed that my partner hasn't said anything to me all morning. I was reading magazines on my bed while he does his calligraphy. I look at him once in a while and stare at him. Whenever I look away, I can feel his eyes glaring at me. After 15 minutes of reading magazines I felt sleepy, so I closed my magazine and put it away. Looking at Masato I lay down and close my eyes while I grab my pillow and hug it.

A couple of hours later, I felt a familiar warm hand mess with my hair. I open my eyes slowly to see Masato laying down next to me messing with my hair. My eyes widened and I jumped off my bed.

"W-W-What a-a-are y-y-you d-d-doing h-h-here?!" I asked loudly.

"What? Is it wrong to lay beside my lover and mess with his hair?" He asked me.

"W-Well it's just that you surprised me. Don't do that again," I hesitated.

"Come here, Ren," Masato commanded as I stood up and sat on my comfty bed.

I looked at his eyes and pushed him down kissing him deeply. He broke the kiss and pecked me on my forehead. I touched my forehead and he said, "I love you, Ren." I let go of my forehead and messed with his hair blushing. He turned red too and I kissed him on his soft wet lips. I felt his hands go on my back to hug me. Playing with his tongue, I put my leg between his legs. He saw it and broke the kiss trying to breathe. I grinned and kissed him around his neck while he moaned. I stopped and said, "I love you, too." I kissed him one last time then got off the bed.

"I forgot to mention. Kurusu said something about going somewhere," Masato said sitting up.

"Eh? Where?" I turned around to look at him.

"Well, he didn't say any specific place. He just said that everyone is coming with him," The other man said, "Including Kurosaki-senpai and the rest."

"Eh?" I was surprised.

"They even agreed to it. And it's tomorrow," He told me.

"Alright. Have you guys eaten dinner yet?" I asked him.

"Not yet. Kotobuki-senpai is cooking so nothing to worry about," He answered.

"I even wanted to eat your cooking," I mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Masato asked me confused.

"It's nothing! Let's just go down!" I said walking to the door.

As I walked out Masato followed and closed the door. "Tokiya~ Do you know where we're going tomorrow?" I heard Ikki ask.

I turned around and saw Ichi with Ikki.

"Otoya, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't know!" Ichi said.

"Kurusu didn't tell you guys either?" My roommate turned around asked.

"Ah. Masa and Ren. Did Syo tell you?" Ikki asked.

"No," Masato and I said at the same time.

"Well all we can do is go to the cafeteria and eat until he tells us," I said.

The other three nodded. We walked through the hallway until we reached the stairs. All four of us went downstairs and headed to the cafeteria. When we entered, we saw Mikaze-senpai, Ranmaru-senpai, Ochibi-chan, and Shinomi sitting around a table while Kotobuki-senpai is cooking dinner. As we were walking to them, Ikki asked,"Where's Cecil and Camus-senpai?"

"Huh? They're in the garden discussing about something," Kotobuki-senpai answered.

"I see," Ikki said quietly.

"No need to worry about them," Mikaze-senpai said as the four of us sat down.

I sat next to Masato and Ochibi-chan. Syo looked at me and then turned away. Did I do something wrong? I thought.

"Reiji, are you almost done?" Ranmaru-senpai said with a pissed off tone.

"I'm almost done. Just wait, Ran-Ran," The other senpai said nicely.

I heard footsteps coming closer so I turned and looked at the door to see Cesshi and Camu-senpai.

"Ah. Everyone is here!" Cesshi said.

"Of course. It's time to eat anyway," The other man mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Cesshi asked him as they walked to us.

"No. It's nothing," Camus-senpai replied.

They sat down as Ichi and Ikki stood up to help their senpai distribute the food. Ikki placed 11 plates of curry rice on the table for us. Then Ichi set a plate of onigiri and 11 little bowls of nabemono. (hot pot dish filled with veggies, seafood, and meat) After that they both sat as Kotobuki-senpai set two plates of omelet with ketchup and toppings. He walked to the refrigerator and took out a pitcher filled with water. Then he placed 11 glass cups for each of us. After that he sat down beside Ikki and Syo.

"Itadakimasu!" We all said.

As we started to eat, Syo said, "Everyone. The place we're going to is..."

"Oh! Syo where?!" Ikki asked with excitement.

"I'll tell you guys after we eat," He said laughing.

"Eh?! Why not now?" Shinomi asked.

"Hehe. I decided to play this "game" with you guys," he said chewing his food.

"What kind game is it?" Mikaze-senpai asked.

"You won't know until we play it," Syo said.

Everyone looked at him (including me) then said, "He's so sneaky."

"I heard that you guys!" Ochibi-chan shouted angrily.

When we finished eating, I helped Masa wash the dishes. Ikki helped, too. "Well, since you guys really want to know where we're going, then might as well you guys now," I heard Syo say. Everyone looked at him with a surprised look. "Why are your faces like that?! It's annoying!" Ochibi-chan shouted. "He says it's annoying~" Eveyone mumbled except me and Masa.

"You guys are annoying. So, the place we're going to is... Well it's summer so might as well go to the beach!" He said with excitement.

"Ha! I completely forgot about the beach! I thought we were going to the hot springs... or even the zoo!" Ikki said.

"And what makes you think that?" Kotobuki-senpai asked.

"Must've been places where he wants to go," Mikaze-senpai said.

"I-It's not like that! I want to go with everyone so," Ikki paused, "Syo, what's the game we're gonna play?"

"He completely changed the subject," Everyone said except for Ichi.

"Well I thought of playing it when we get to the beach," Syo said.

"Eh?! I was even looking forward to it!" Shinomi said.

"Well, too bad. You have to wait," Syo teased.

"Kurusu, when are we leaving?" Camus-senpai asked.

"Ah. Tomorrow morning at 9," Syo replied.

"You should've told us earlier," He told him.

"Well, it's still early so... Natsuki! Let's go pack!" Syo commanded walking out the cafeteria.

"Hai~" Shinomi followed.

"We'll go as well, Aijima let's go," Camus-senpai said following Shinomi.

"Coming!" Cesshi said.

"Rei-chan, you guys can go. Tokiya and will stick around with Ren and Masa," Ikki told the senpais.

"Ok. We'll leave it to you guys!" Kotobuki-senpai said. "Let's go, Ran-Ran, Ai-Ai."

Ranmaru-senpai and Mikaze-senpai followed him out the cafeteria. Masa and I were almost done with the dishes, and the other two were just cleaning.

"You guys, if we have to share a room at the beach, then who would you go with?" Ikki suddenly asked.

Ichi and Masato looked at him with a face. "What kind of a question is that?!" My roommate shouted.

"Well I was just asking," Otoya said.

"That depends on Kurusu-san," Ichi said.

"I would want to go with Masato though," I mumbled.

"I heard that!" Masato said blushing.

Ikki looked at us and smiled, "You two are cute!" Masato and I looked at him and said, "Finish cleaning!"

"You guys are annoying," Ichi sighed.

The four of us were done in the kitchen. We went out to go to our rooms. Masato and I entered our room as Ichi and Ikki kept walking to their room. My roommate closed the door and I lay down on my bed. I took my pillow and hugged it tightly. I smell Masato's scent. I thought while smelling my pillow. Masato stared at me while walking to his part of the room.

"Ren, about what Ittoki asked," He started to say.

"Ah, that. Well if we had to decide by rock, paper, scissors then I'll just refuse and tell 'em that I want to be with you," I told him.

"..." Masato said nothing.

"Let's just start packing up our stuff," I said standing up.

"Yeah," He said with his face red.

I looked at him and thought. How cute. As I started to get clothes out of my closet I heard a voice singing. Masa and I looked at each other. Then we looked out the window. This voice. I thought. Isn't it Cesshi? I walked to the window to look if it was Cesshi.

"What's wrong, Ren?" My roommate asked me.

"Ah. The voice singing sounds like Cesshi, so I'm just looking out the window to look if he's by himself," I told.

"Is that so," Masato said.

I looked around outside to see Cesshi in the garden with Camus-senpai. Cesshi was sitting on a bench next to pots of flowers while Camus-senpai was just standing in front of him.

_Haruka ginga no shirabe_

_kirei ni omou no wa_

_hitotsu ga kirameku dake janaku_

_musuu ni yorisou kara _

Isn't this the song that the Lady made for him? I thought. Masato walked next to me and looked out the window. He looked at the garden to see what I saw.

"It's Aijima and Camus-senpai. I wonder what they're doing," He said.

"Probably he's testing Cesshi if he's improved, I guess?" I told him.

"Might be," He said softly.

Masato walked back to resume his packing while I stayed there to see what will happen after. Cesshi finised the song. Camus-senpai stared at him.

"You've improved a little, Aijima," I heard him say.

"Eh?! A little? I thought I would've improved a lot because of practicing," Cesshi said.

"Why do think so?" The senpai asked.

"Well..." His kouhai paused.

Camus-senpai put his face near Cesshi's face. Then kissed him. I saw Cesshi close his eyes and turned bright red.

"Uwaaa," I said.

"Did something happen?" My roommate questioned.

"It's nothing. Well if you want to see then come here. I'll be going back to packing my things," I told him walking to my closet.

Masato walked to the window while looking at me. Then he looked out to see Camus-senpai's lips against Cesshi's lips. Masato turned red and resumed packing his stuff.

"Pfft..." I laughed.

"W-What is it?" Masato suddenly looked at me.

"Nothing. It's just that your reaction is funny," I told him.

"S-Shut up! Anyone would react like this seeing that!" He yelled.

"Well... I didn't," I mumbled.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just said to get back packing," I replied zipping up my orange bag.

"You're done?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Since that's done I'll go out and have some fresh air," I walking to the door.

"W-Wait for me!" I heard him say while zipping up his bag and then walking to me.

I smiled and opened the door. I walked out and so did Masato. We walked through the hallway and turned left to the stairs. Masato and I walked down to see the other three senpais walking out. My roommate and I ignored them and walked through the cafeteria to the back door of the dorm. And it's a good thing we didn't run into somebody. We walked out to the garden. When we arrived there there was nobody. No Cesshi or Camus-senpai. I sighed and Masato sat on the bench where Cesshi sat on. I sat beside him and looked up at the sky. On the corner of my eye I can see Masato staring me smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"It's nothing. Ignore me. It's just that when I look at you I have this..." He paused.

"This?" I questioned.

"This desire of you. I want to hug you or do things to you," He explained.

"I-Is that so?" I said blushing. "W-Well this is kind of embarassing."

"Eh? I thought you were ok with me saying these kinds of stuff. Like staying as your usual self when I say these," He told me.

"W-Well I'm okay with 'I love you' but not those kinds of sayings," I said.

"I see," He said quietly as looked up at the sky.

I looked at him and then I put my hand on his head and ruffled his hair. Blushing he took a glimpse of me then turned away. I smiled and I kissed his cheek.

"W-Why not here?" He asked pointing at his lips.

I was surprised but then I brought myself to kiss him on his soft lips. Hearing him moan I put my tongue in and I felt him touch it with his tongue. His eyes widened then broke the kiss while catching air.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I-It's just I don' t want to do it here," He told me.

"..." I stayed quiet.

"Uwa! You two are here too?" I heard Syo's voice.

"Probably they came to relax or get some fresh air," Shinomi said.

"Well of course! Because everyone's tired right?" Syo asked as he and Shinomi approached us.

"Yeah," I replied

as I scooted over close to Masato.

"The others should come out too! It's pretty fresh out here!" Syo said sitting down and then stretching.

"Ah! Syo-chan! Look at the stars!" Natsuki exclaimed pointing up.

"Uwaaa! That's a lot!" Syo said shocked. Masato and I also looked up.

"Syo-chan! Syo-chan! Look! That's Sirius!" The tall man said happily pointing at a bright star.

"Eh? Sirius?" Ochibi-chan asked.

"Yup! It's the brightest star! And it's also known as the Dog Star!" Shinomi explained.

"You sure know a lot about stars, Shinomiya," Masato complimented.

"Of course! Because I believe on the stars!" He said, "Oh! That's Orion over there."

Syo stood up and walked to Natsuki. As they talk Masato and I just look at each other and smile.

"Tokiya! Syo and the others are here too!" I heard Ikki's voice. The four of us looked at Ichi and Ikki outside the garden. They entered the garden and Ikki asked, "So... What are you guys doing here?"

"Looking at the stars!" Shinomi said.

"Getting some fresh air you mean," Syo said looking at Natsuki.

Natsuki looked confused and the others laughed. I smiled and thought. I wish it's always like this. Everyone is happy and it's very lively. Tokiya sat down next to me and whispered to me, "I just wanted to say this but... don't do it here."

"Do what?" I asked.

"Make out here," Ichi sighed.

"Well, Masato was saying embarassing things so I couldn't help myself," I whispered.

"Is that so? Well you can do it here but make sure nobody sees you. Especially Nanami-san," Ichi said.

"Eh? Well not like she comes to the boys' dorm right?" I asked.

"She sometimes visits us," He replied.

"Oh yeah," I remembered.

After I said that it became quiet. Well we can hear the wind though. We all looked up at the sky. I took out my orange phone out of my back pocket. I turned it on and the time was 10 p.m. I stood up and stretched.

"You guys it's pretty late. We might not have enough sleep," I said.

The others looked at me. Ochibi-chan stretched and then Masato stood up. I looked at Tokiya and noticed that he fell asleep.

"Ikki, your beloved has fallen," I said.

"Eh?!" Ikki was surprised and then ran to Ichi. "Ah. He's just sleeping. Don't say that Ren. You scared me."

I laughed and Masato smiled. Ikki pulled Ichi up and put him against his back. Looking at Ikki's face, I can tell that Ichi is too heavy for him.

"Ikki you alright? Need help?" I offered.

"N-No thanks. T-Tokiya is not that heavy," He declined.

I smiled and put my arms around Masato. I dragged him out with me while the others were staring. I ignored them and walked back to our room.

* * *

**Well guys hope you guys enjoyed it. And that the part where Cecil started to sing the song, Hoshi no Fantasia happened to play so I decided to check the lyrics and just put part of it here. Also the part where Natsuki was talking about stars the song Sirius e no Chikai happened to play soooo... lol there. He started talkin bout stars cuz' I was thinking how the star looked like of Orion so I just added that there :) Well as I'm writing this ending here the song HAPPINESS by Cecil is playing FYI. LOL I'll be starting the next chapter now! Just wait for it guys!**


	3. Extra I

**This is an Extra guys. This is more like chapter 2.5. Not chapter 3. :( Well I decided to write this short chapter because I've been thinking about how the characters in this fanfic know about each other's relationship like how two ppl r dating and stuff sooo... yeah. I'll be changing the POVs at some point. This is kinda all about Syo but it's alright! Well enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything!**

* * *

** Syo's POV:**

Yosh! I'll tell everyone the good news! I thought walking out of Hyuga-sensei's office on the third floor. I walked down to the second floor to talk to Natsuki. I opened the door to our room.

"Natsuki! I have good news!" I said happily.

"What is it, Syo-chan?" Natsuki said looking at me.

"Well... Hyuga-sensei said that everyone will have vacation from working," I explained it to him.

"Wai~ Isn't that great?! We can go out with everyone!" He said as he stood up from his bed jumping up and down.

"Calm down! You want to come with me to tell the others?" I questioned him.

"Sure! But are the senpais counted?" My roommate asked walking to me.

"Yeah. Since they've been taking care of us. That's their work," I told him. "Let's go."

The two of us walked out. We walked to Otoya's and Tokiya's door. I put my ear against the door to hear if they're busy.

**Otoya's POV:**

"A-Ah! T-Tokiya! N-Not too rough!" I exclaimed.

"I can't hold back anymore," Tokiya said as he l thrusts faster.

I put my arms around Tokiya's neck and moaned with pleasure. I looked into Tokiya's eyes and blushed. He looked at me too and kissed me. My eyes widened and then I closed them feeling comfortable with his kiss. I broke the kiss to say, "T-Tokiya! I-I'm coming!"

"M-Me too, Otoya," He whispered.

He kept on thrusting until I came on his handsome face. Tokiya came also but inside me. I tried to catch some air while Tokiya lay on my chest. I can feel him panting. I blushed and touched his hair. My roommate took it out of me. Tokiya kissed me and then said, "I love you, Otoya."

"I love you too, Tokiya," I replied.

**Syo's POV:**

My eyes widened as I heard them. I brought my face to Natsuki's chest. He looked at me and hugged me. Brushing my hair he asked, "What's wrong, Syo-chan?"

"I-It's nothing, Natsuki. They seem to be busy," I said as I hugged him back blushing.

Natsuki smiled and let go of me, "Let's go to the next room shall we?"

"Yeah," I said calmly.

My tall roommate and I walked to the next door which is Masato's and Ren's room. I knocked on the door three times then opened it, "Ren! Masato! I hav-"

**Ren's POV:**

As I went on top of Masato to kiss him I heard the door open and heard Ochibi-chan's voice, "Ren! Masato! I hav-"

I broke the kiss and Masato and I looked at him while Shinomi was behind him. His eyes widened then he closed the door. I was suprised then I went to the edge of my bed while Masato stayed there laying down.

"Open," I said.

This time Natsuki opened the door. I smiled at him and asked, "What is it, Shinomi?"

"Well, Syo-chan wanted to tell you guys something," He replied.

"Come in," I commanded.

Natsuki came in dragging Ochibi-chan. They both sat down on my red sofa. Both of them looked at me with no expression.

"What did you guys want to tell us?" Masato suddenly asked.

"Well, Hyuga-sensei called me into his office," Syo started to talk ,"He told me that eveyone will have vacation from work."

"Eh? But it's still fall. Can't they wait until it's winter?" I asked him.

"He said that we need to rest. We're overworking ourselves," Ochibi-chan finished.

"Is that so? Then that's good! I'll sleep all vacation then!" I said while stretching.

"That's right Syo-chan! You should sleep too so you ca-"

"Shut up!" Ochibi-chan interrupted him causing him to punch Shinomi on the head. "Well we'll be goin' now. see you guys later."

We waved bye as they exited. When they closed the door Masato and I resumed on what we were doing.

**Syo's POV: **

"That leaves the senpai's," Natsuki said.

"Yeah. Let's go to the garden since they're there most of the time. Including Cecil," I explained to him as I walked to the end of the hallway while Natsuki followed. We walked down and through the cafeteria for the back door. The two of us went out and walked to the garden. We entered and there we saw the four senpais and Cecil. Cecil and Camus-senpai were sitting on a bench holding hands.

**Cecil's POV:**

It became silent until someone came into the garden which was Syo and Natsuki. Syo looked at Camus and I. Panicking I let go of Camus's hand. Blushing I looked at the other three sitting around one table. The three of them looked at Syo and Natsuki.

"What's up? Syo-tan and Napyon?" Reiji asked.

"Well we have good news from Hyuga-sensei," Syo told us.

"Ah. About that I already heard about it," Ranmaru said.

"Eh? Then why didn't you tell us, Ran-Ran?" Reiji asked with an annoying voice.

"Shut up! Plus he should've called you guys too," He said.

"What did he tell you?" Ai and Camus asked at the same time.

"Well he said that everyone will be taking a break from work," Ranmaru explained.

"Ah~ That's great now I can relax~" Reiji said stretching.

"Aren't you always relaxing?" I asked quietly.

"Did you say something?" Camus asked.

"A-Ah! It's nothing!" I said blushing.

**Syo's POV:**

The senpais kept talking as Natsuki and I left. We wallked back inside to our room. Natsuki entered first and then me. I closed the door and I looked at Natsuki.

"So everyone is actually the same. They're with each other," I mumbled.

"What did you say, Syo-chan?" Natsuki asked me.

"Nothing!" I said as walked to his bed. I sat down on his lap facing him. Pushing him down I kissed him. He looked at me surprised but he closed his eyes happily. Natsuki broke the kiss then responded. While kissing him I hugged him tighly and then separated my lips from his.

"Syo," Natsuki called.

"What is it?" I asked.

He brought his lips to my ear and whispered the three words that I love hearing from him.

* * *

**Well that's it guys! Syo was the only one who knew at first but then he told everyone. :D I'm still writing the next chapter so please look forward to it! Review for anything I did weird and favorite this story if you like it that is. :D**

**P.S. I'm actually taking a break from writing the other chapter. But I'm gonna continue writing right now. And also I downloaded the game The Sims Freeplay thingy to do some Utapri pairings there. :P Lol I'm actually progressing good in that game. **


End file.
